The Doctor
by PureExtacy
Summary: He's never been very good with his emotions but he is learning. Maybe one day he will finally be able to admit his feelings. Just maybe he'll tell her he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor is a Time Lord hailing from the planet Gallifrey. He travels through time and space with his TARDIS. (A blue box which even though it seems small on the outside is vast on the inside) The Doctor travels alone but picks up companions every once in a while. He has many memories he wishes to forget, and he keeps them pressed back in his mind. Every day he goes through a struggle in his mind trying to keep his feeling hidden away. He's never been very good with his emotions but he is learning. Maybe one day he will finally be able to admit his feelings. Just maybe he'll tell her he loves her.

"Hello Rose" The Doctor says with a smile. Rose enters the room

"Good morning Doctor." She says and flashes him an answering smile. Oh how he loves that smile, the smile that puts every star in the sky to shame.

"How did you sleep?" He asks

"Eh, alright I suppose." She replies with a frown.

"What's wrong Rose? You don't look very pleased" The Doctor says with a concerned look.

"Well, I've been having nightmares lately." She answers looking down She know the Doctor hates it when she doesn't tell him these sorts of things.

"Rose, if you are having a hard time sleeping because of bad dreams I want you to tell me. I want you to rest happy" He says his mouth drawn down in a frown.

"I know Doctor; I just hate putting my troubles on you when you already have lots of stuff to worry about. I'm not that important." Rose replies beginning to twiddle her thumbs. The Doctor swiftly closes the distance between them and softly tilts up her head so he can look into her eyes.

"Blimey Rose! You are the most important thing in this universe to me. Don't ever think any different." Rose stared into the Doctors eyes searching for something unknown then her gaze dropped to his lips and her breathing hitched.

Looking back into his eyes she says "Really Doctor? I'd never think I meant anything t-" The Doctor cut her off with a swift sweet kiss. The Doctor raising his head a bit dropped his hand from her face and looked down embarrassed. Rose blushed and took ahold of his collar pulling him into another kiss.

The Doctor pulled Rose closer deepening the kiss. Rose pulled away breathless.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No Rose that was all me don't blame yourself. To be honest I've wanted to do that for a very, very long time." Rose blushed slipping a small smile. She hadn't known the Doctor felt the same for her as she did for him.

And she hoped with everything inside of her he would keep feeling this way and maybe one day he'd admit he loved her as she loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke with a start. She had the most horrible dream. The Doctor had left her all alone on a strange planet and she was afraid he would never come back. Those dreams always scared her for obvious reasons. I mean who wants to be left by the man she loves, especially if he leaves her on some far off planet and you don't think he'll come back. Tears started streaming down her face. The Doctor knocked on Rose's door.

"Rose, are you alright?" Rose quickly wiped away her tears

"Yeah Doctor I'm fine." For some reason he didn't believe her

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." The Doctor opened Rose's door to see her trying her best to keep a smile on her face. He could tell she was most definitely not fine.

"Rose were you lying to me?" Rose grimaced

"What do you mean Doctor?" He took her hand and enter twined his fingers with hers

"Rose, I know you better than I know myself, please don't insult me. I can clearly see you're upset." He squeezed her hand.

"Talk to me love." Rose looked at him trying not to start crying again.

"I just, I keep having this horrible dream that you leave me on this odd planet and you don't come back to get me." She quickly says before looking down and biting her lip tears returning to her eyes.

"Oi Rose! I could never ever leave you anywhere! You mean the world to me. The only time I will ever let you part from my side is if I feel you are in danger by being with me." The Doctor pulled Rose across his lap hugging her.

"Please don't cry love." Rose looked at this amazing man that was so close to her. How could he be so sweet, so loving. Rose laid her head on the Doctor's chest.

"Doctor, you are so sweet. How could I ever deserve to be with you." The Doctor held her tight

"Rose I'm lucky a beautiful woman like you would even give a silly guy like me a chance. If anything I do not deserve to be with you. Please cheer up love." Rose pulled her head back smiling that adorable smile where she pokes out her tongue between her teeth.

"There's that smile I love." The Doctor said kissing her forehead.

"Now are you ready for some fun?" The Doctor asked with pure excitement on his face.

"Well of course!" She answered smiling. The Doctor quickly kissed Rose before scooping her up and sitting her on her bed.

"You can get ready and I'll be in the console room." The Doctor said winking and quickly exiting Rose's bedroom. Rose thought to herself 'What has got him so excited' Rose giggled to herself. 'Nah that can't be it' She walked to her closet to get ready.


End file.
